


Если бы Сейе предъявляли такие же претензии, как Мамору...

by Фереште (Ledenika)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Heteronormativity, Nonfiction, Not Seiya Kou Friendly, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B5
Summary: Часто говорят о недостатках Мамору, подразумевая, что Сейя лучше. Но так ли это на самом деле? Присмотревшись, я нашла у Сейи всё те же недостатки.If people criticized Seiya the way they criticize Mamoru... They often talk about Mamoru's flaws, implying that Seiya is better. But is it really so? Looking closely, I found Seiya all the same flaws.
Kudos: 1





	Если бы Сейе предъявляли такие же претензии, как Мамору...

Если бы Сейе предъявляли такие же претензии, как Мамору...

**1\. Сейю всё время похищают!**  
То Таики и Ятен возьмут и уволокут, а Усаги потом страдает! Что значит — «был ранен»? Мамору на это скидок не делают!  
То Галаксия телепортирует прямо в свой тронный зал. И вот это уже серьёзно, в отличие от предыдущего: у Сейи был единственный шанс доказать свою устойчивость к похищениям и превосходство перед «постоянно похищаемым всякими злодейками» Мамору, а Сейя его самым бездарным образом провалил.

**2\. Сейя — дева в беде!** Всё время спасать приходится.  
Усаги и аутеры спасают Сейю от монстра дня... что значит — «был ранен»? Мамору на это скидок не делают!  
Какю защищает толпу народу, в том числе Сейю, от Галаксии. И погибает.  
Чиби-Чиби телепортирует иннеров к старлайтам, и Макото погибает, спасая Сейю от Галаксии. Возмутительно! Вот уж такого, чтобы девушки погибали, защищая его, Мамору себе точно никогда не позволял!  
Усаги второй раз в сезоне лишается своего звёздного семени, защищая Сейю и остальных старлайтов.  
Кстати, обратите внимание, что спасают Сейю всегда девушки. Позволять девушкам себя спасать — это совсем не мужественно!

**3\. Сейя — слабый воин!**  
Увы, но сюжет 5 сезона запрещает положительным персонажам убийства, так что всё, что Сейя может — тюкнуть врага и крикнуть «Действуй, Сейлор Мун!». Своими силами Сейя не победил ни одну приспешницу Галаксии и даже ни одного монстра дня.  
А вот Мамору убил Берилл (не хуже, чем Алмаз — Мудреца, во всяком случае) и Телулу.

**4\. И даже защитник из Сейи так себе.**  
Сейлор-воины — очень живучие создания, поэтому смертельной можно считать лишь ту атаку, чья смертельность доказана на практике. В случае 5 сезона это атака золотыми браслетами. Выстрел Кошки и атаки «предательниц» Уран и Нептун, от которых Сейя закрывал Усаги, смертельными, очевидно, не были.  
Усаги четырежды чуть не погибла в 5 сезоне, и всегда Сейя был рядом, но Усаги оказывалась спасена не благодаря Сейе.  
Когда Ворона извлекла звёздное семя Усаги, её спасли Чиби-Чиби и принцесса Какю.  
Смертельную атаку Галаксии приняла на себя Рей.  
Когда Усаги была в шоке, узнав о смерти Мамору, и не собиралась уворачиваться, Сейя попытался-таки умереть вместо неё, но их обоих телепортировала Чиби-Чиби, и подвиг не состоялся. Какая досада.  
Наконец, Галаксия извлекла звёздное семя Усаги, когда та попыталась защитить старлайтов.  
Сейя красиво страдает, предпринимает героические **попытки** спасти Усаги, но вероятность, что Усаги погибла бы без вмешательства Сейи, далеко не так велика, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

**5\. Сейя позволяет обстоятельствам разлучать себя с Усаги!**  
Когда Сейе и Усаги запретили видеться, он один раз нарушил запрет, но не добился его отмены. Этим занимались иннеры. К моменту отмены запрета Сейя был уже вполне бодр, но ни объяснить своим товарищам, что он взрослый человек и сам решил спасти Усаги, поэтому не надо вешать на неё ответственность за её решение, ни послать их куда подальше не сумел. Сейя может пойти на прямой конфликт тогда, когда чья-то жизнь (Усаги или, в данном случае, Ами) в опасности прямо сейчас, простое желание быть с Усаги — недостаточная причина.  
Это не единственный случай. Когда погибла принцесса Какю, старлайты — и Сейя в том числе — ушли мстить, а не остались с Усаги.  
А серия про софтбол?  
 _— Если мы выиграем в турнире, ты больше никогда не приблизишься к этой девушке.  
— А если выиграем мы?  
— В таком случае... мы примем ваши отношения.  
— Идёт. Этот матч... выиграем мы!_  
Зато Сейя не «взрослый и скучный», дааа. А юный, весёлый и готовый заключать пари на свои отношения с Усаги. Будет «всё время рядом с ней», но только пока окружающие не слишком против.  
Наконец, в финале Сейя улетел на Кинмоку. Я не осуждаю, но где логика? Очень интересно получается: когда Мамору нет, то Сейя молодец, потому что не сдаётся и борется за свою любовь, а когда Мамору есть, то Сейя молодец, потому что благородно принял выбор Усаги. Сейефаги считают, что Усаги слишком глупа, чтобы понять, чего на самом деле хочет, что кто-то навязывает ей отношения с Мамору, в которых она несчастна. И вот в такой ужасной ситуации Сейя просто бросает Усаги и улетает на Кинмоку! Ну и чем он после этого лучше Мамору, улетевшего в Америку? )))

**Есть ли у Сейи вообще какие-нибудь реальные заслуги?**

**6\. Сейя полюбил Усаги как обычную школьницу.** Это факт: к тому моменту, когда Сейя узнал, что она Сейлор Мун, Сейя уже был влюблён в неё по уши. В какой именно момент Мамору полюбил Усаги — вопрос сложный и спорный, а с Сейей всё однозначно. И на том спасибо.

**7\. Сейя развлекал Усаги** , давая возможность отвлечься от тоски по Мамору. Это правда, но в спорах не обходится без перегибов: иногда Сейю так превозносят, словно до встречи с ним Усаги была затворницей, которая в своей жизни не видела ничего, кроме дома и школы, и лишь Сейя открыл ей мир развлечений. Особенно почему-то сейефагам полюбилась серия про свидание. Особенно клуб. «С ним у Усаги был первый раз, когда она была в клубе», (с) но что в этом клубе такого важного и чем он лучше тех танцулек в 4 сезоне, где напали на Макото? Там тоже были незатейливые танцы, весёлая музыка и мигающие разноцветные лампочки.  
Может быть, дело в запирающихся комнатках на втором этаже? Ну да, по _таким_ местам Мамору её не водил. У него для _такого_ собственная квартира имеется.

**P. S.** И ещё два удивительных подвига Сейи, о которых вряд ли догадывается даже сам Сейя:  
«Защищал от Мыши, когда они были на свидании». Если кто не помнит, в этой серии целью Мыши был сам Сейя. Она нападала на Сейю, а на Усаги не нападала.  
«Но именно любовь Сейи и Усаги пробудила Принцессу Метеор». Без комментариев.


End file.
